


La rivière

by BabyDracky



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Water
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link se prend un moment de repos. C'est sans compter sur les visites surprises de Sheik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La rivière

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme, for Morelindele @ LJ

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pu se laver et l'envie n'était plus la seule chose qui le pressait. Il était définitivement trop sale ! Pourtant il avait cru ne plus jamais souhaité approcher le moindre millimètre cube d'eau après son agréable séjour dans le fleuve Zora Zora. Il plongea, heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau, dans ce petit lac qu'il avait eu la chance de trouver entre quelques arbres bien touffus. Alors qu'il chantait cette nouvelle mélodie qu'il avait gardé en tête, sous la douche naturelle que lui offrait une petite cascade, des mains se posèrent possessives sur ses hanches.  
« Je vois que tu es tout disposé pour ta prochaine leçon, Link » lui susurra à l'oreille le Sheikah.


End file.
